Hope Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Gryffindor4Life
Summary: Harry Potter was the BWL. His twin sister, Hope Potter, was cast aside to the Dursleys. Watch as Hogwarts is taken by storm as they realize the famous Harry Potter's sister has a mischievous streak like her father and the brains of her mother. She may not be as 'perfect' as her golden brother, she isn't flawless, but she has a thirst to prove herself. Lily and James Live! Twins!
1. Diagon Alley

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, ect. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. Rated T because in future chapters may have more coarse language. First fic, so please don't kill me, though constructive criticism is welcome. Please Review and Favorite! Oh, also in search of a Beta Reader! Thanks :)**

"Whoa." I breathed with an ever-growing smile on my face.

There were shops everywhere, some selling robes, telescopes and other strange things like these silver instruments. Windows were stacked against with barrels of things and if my eyesight was correct, there was things such as bat spleens and eels' eyes. Teetering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles and globes of the moon sat in various places. People chattered with their families or gossiped with their friends, kids ran across the paths squealing.

Hagrid started to list off a few names of the shops and what they sold inside, but I wasn't really talking. I was now focused on the large crowd of people around a shop called 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. Cameras flashed and reporters yelled things at the family in its center. My breath caught in my throat as I saw who it was, fury started to bubble up my stomach.

I glanced up at Hagrid, the eleven foot tall half-giant, and spoke "Hey Hagrid… can I see that uh… letter?"

He looked at me and handed it to me "O' course Hope."

I wandered down the endless list of supplies: a wand, a pewter cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, three sets of plain black work robes, dragon hide gloves or similar, a plain pointed black hat, a black cloak with silver fastenings and the mile long course books required.

"Hagrid, where would we get a wand? And you said, didn't you, that you can find everything here?"

"Tha's righ'. All her in Diagon Alley, an' you would ge' yer wand a' Ollivanders. 'Bu' firs' le's go ter Gringotts, That's where we'll ge' yer money."

"Money?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow "I havn't any money."

"Of course yer do, yer paren's lef' you somethin' o' course."

"Of course, how silly of me." I muttered darkly.

We walked towards the snow-white marble building, located at the end of the alley. It looked so pristine that it looked odd compared to the cramped and hectic shops. As we entered I noticed first off the people who worked behind the counters, the ones shuffling papers and talking to other witches and wizards. They were very short, most likely standing on pedestals, and had fair skin. They had very long fingers with dome-shaped heads, pointed noses and ears.

"Goblins." I breathed in wonder.

We stood in line behind a woman who was complaining about her account and she was quickly ushered to a side room. As we stood up the goblin pulled his rectangular glasses slightly down his long nose, long fingers with long nails meeting under.

"Miss Hope Potter would like ter make a wi'hdrawal from her fault." Hagrid spoke up, drawing me from my observing.

The goblin sat up in his chair and looked down at me. I felt self conscious, as if he was silently judging my very existence. "And does Miss Hope Potter have her key?"

I glanced at Hagrid worriedly. Key? I had no key.

Hagrid frowned before eyes lightened "Oh yea, I remember, I have 'er here." He shuffled in his pockets for a minute "Aha! Here's 'he little devil." Then his voice dropped an octave "An' 'here's somethin' else, Professor Dumbledore gave me this. Its abou' you-know-wha' in vaul' you-know-which."

He held up a small envelope, which the goblin opened carefully, his head snapping up "Very well."

A second goblin took his seat as the one at the desk came down and helped us into a trolley-like thing upon rails. We zoomed down corridor of caves and caves until we reached vault 687. The goblin pushed the key into a lock and opened it, revealing mounds of gold coins. My eyes budged slightly 'my parents gave me all of this?'"

After scooping several handfuls into a small leather pouch we hopped back into the trolley and strolled down to vault 713.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Can' tell yer 'hat Hope, very secre', Hogwarts business." He said in a hushed tone.

When the goblin opened this one, Hagrid's tall frame blocked the doorway from me sight, so I had no clue what it was, though I did watch a glimpse of a brown packet being slipped into his coat pocket.

Once we reached the main floor of Gringotts, a family of three walked in. I inwardly groaned.

"Lily, James and Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed happily as he caught sight of them.

They smiled and Harry ran forward and hugged Hagrid happily. "Ello Hagrid! What brings you here?"

"I'm helpin' Hope ge' er Hogwarts supplies, which I bet yer doin'?"

Harry glanced at me. His shaggy black hair sticking up at odd points, his emerald-green eyes locking onto my own. "Oh." Was all he said.

I blinked at him.

"Hello Hagrid." Lily said with a smile, red hair swinging atop emerald eyes.

James stood there beside his wife, the same untidy black hair and brown eyes. His eyes though, where on me, shock filling them.

I smirked at him for a second before looking back at Hagrid.

"Hagrid," I spoke up "If you want, you can talk to them and I can get my supplies."

"Oh no Hope, jus' stopin' ter say 'ello." Hagrid waved away my attempts to leave.

Lily's eyes glanced to me before doing a double take and staring at me. "Hope?" She said weakly.

I glared at her and said with a very rude voice, the best I could manage "Hello Mrs. Potter."

My eyes glanced over their shopping bags, noticing the bag that said 'Flourish and Blotts'.

"Flourish and Blotts? What's that?" I asked suddenly, causing the three Potters to stop their staring and cutting Lily off before she could speak.

"It's a book store sweetie." Lily explained after an awkward moment of silence.

"Don't call me 'sweetie' thank you very much." I snapped suddenly before turning to Hagrid "Books!? I love books, come on Hagrid can we go please, please, please!"

He laughed at me "I guess so, well we best be goin', good-bye Lily, James, Harry. See yer at Hogwarts."

"Yes, good-bye Hagrid." James said. He glanced at me uncertainly "Bye Hope."

"Uh huh." I replied.

"Oh! And Happy birthdee Harry!" Hagrid called out to the boy as we turned to leave.

Harry smiled "Thanks Hagrid!" He looked at me and said softly "You to Hope, uh, Happy Birthday."

I looked at him in surprise "Uh thanks... you too."

You maybe wondering why I'm such a little… bitch. I mean, we're family right? Correct… sorta. Well when I and Harry were both one, as I forgot to mention we're twins, him being older by ten minutes, there was a prophecy. 'One born at the end of the seventh month, the Dark Lord Voldemort will make the child as his equal, though the child has power he does not. The child has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord once and for all.' Well, Harry, I, and a kid by the name of Neville Longbottom were born as the seventh month dies. He came after us.

That night, my mum, dad, Uncle Sirius and my Godfather Remus had gone out to eat, leaving us with their other friend Peter. I hated him even as a baby, now I know why. He was a death eater in disguise. A death eater was a follower of Voldemort. He then went to kill us both, setting the killing curse at the both of us. But from beyond here is a mystery, because by the time my parents got home, Voldemort was dead, Peter had fled, I was fast asleep, and Harry was wailing his head off. I honestly don't know what happened, but Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, believed that Harry was awake to protect me as I had fallen asleep from whatever he said. Fright maybe?

Harry came out of it with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and I got an L looking scar on my inner right wrist. Harry was then hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. And so what happened to me? I was then away, off to my magic-hating, non-magical, mother's sister's house. With her whale of a husband and her pig of a son. And for what reason? Because I was too much of a distraction for my prodigy brother. They meant to erase me memory, I didn't work, I still remember. Betrayal.

I took the letter out and looked at Hagrid with innocent eyes "So Hagrid, books?"

Hagrid looked down at me "Firs' Hope lets ge' yer wand. Ollivanders."

I pouted "Oh all right, if we must."

He led me down the alley and we approached an old-looking store, the oldest it seemed, of the whole alley. Hagrid opened the door to Ollivanders and looked at me "I'll be righ' back. You jus' go in 'here an' ge' yer wand and I'll meet yea ou'side."

I glanced between the open door and Hagrid nervously "Won't you stay with me?"

"O' you'll be fine Hope an' besides, 'here wouldn't be much room." He explained with a soft smile.

I nodded and took in a deep breath "Okay, I'll see you soon then."

He slapped my shoulder in farewell, causing me to stumble into the shop and nearly fall over my feet. I huffed and rubbed my shoulder as I looked around in awe. "No way."

The walls were stacked by small slender boxes, no doubt holding wands. Thousands and thousands I'd say. If the hallways behind the desk and the stairs leading upward were any indication. I stepped forward "Hello?"

A ladder rocketed from the shelves towards me and when the man saw who I was, he smiled. He was an older man, Mr. Ollivander, with aging skin and puffy white hair. "I wondered when I might see you Miss Potter."

I frowned.

"Seems like only yesterday," I groaned, not a story like this one, "that your mother and father where in here buying their first wands."

I raised an eyebrow as he picked a random box, though by his face it was the precise one he had been looking for "Here we are… "He handed me a wand.

I blinked at him.

He stared at me before proclaiming "Well then! Give it a wave."

I flicked the wand slightly, causing several boxes to burst into flames. I gaped "Oh my god! I'm-"

He instead handed me another wand "Perhaps this…"

I glanced at it as if it might come alive and bite me, I flicked it, and a vase burst in two, water flying in every direction.

"No! No! Defiantly not!" He exclaimed. "Maybe… this one."

I flicked it as soon as I had it, as if the wand had a mind of its own, but I instead blasted his desk, causing a drawer to shoot out.

"Nope!" He cried and walked back towards a hall, bringing out a box "I wonder…"

I rolled my hand together in a circle, as if to hurry him along with whatever he was about to say.

He handed me the wand, staring me dead in the eyes. I gripped the handle and felt a sudden power flow through me, as if the window had been left open and a gale of wind-swept through. A yellow light seemed to surround me before disappearing. I stared at the wand in wonder "Wicked."

"Yikes!" he said with gritted teeth and an expression of surprise "Very curious."

"Huh? What is?" I questioned.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss Potter, the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother, gave you that scar." He pointed at my wrist, but since the fact that I wasn't as widely known as my brother and, because, I was wearing a long sleeve, I was surprised he knew of it.

"Wait," something dawned on me "Voldemort owned the other didn't he?"

"Shhh! We do not speak his name Miss Potter!" He yelled.

"Now, the wand chooses the witch Miss Potter, it's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, after all, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, but great."

He then disappeared. I frowned, why did that sound like an old-man-foreshadowing? Like when you find some old witch in a cottage in the middle of nowhere and she tells you things out of the blue and they turn out to be true.

That would be that moment right there, except I don't know if they would come true, but he did sound very sure of himself. Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to outshine my perfect, Boy-Who-Lived brother. 'And who knows,' I thought with a small disbelieving laugh 'maybe I defeated the Dark Lord and not Harry. Ha! That'll be the day.'

I turned on my heel and marched out the door, my brand new wand in hand. I opened the door to spot Hagrid immediately. His size and bulk making it easy to spot him. He held a large bird-cage in his hand and inside the cage was an owl. A beautiful owl. She had snow-white feathers sprinkled with black dots and amber eyes. "Happy birthday Hope!"

I positively beamed. I had never gotten a present before, unless you count Dudley's old broken toys. "Hagrid she's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Hagrid smiled "It was no problem Hope."

I poked my finger through and felt as the owl nuzzled my finger. I smiled at Hagrid "So what next?"

"How abou' Madam Malkin's fo yer robe fittin'?" he questioned.

I lifted my nose up at the thought of clothes shopping, despite the fact that my clothes where ones Dudley had outgrown, but I just wasn't that kind of girl. I agreed though, and we headed our way towards the shop. Once again Hagrid's size prohibits him from coming in, so I make my way in alone. I spotted a boy with slicked back platinum hair and grey eyes talking to one of the attendants in a drawling voice, one of high importance. I immediately disliked him. I know, I'm a great people person.

I am then ushered onto a podium where a woman measures me and gets me fitted for my plain black robes, pointed hat, dragon hide gloves and the winter coat with silver fastenings. I pay her as I walk away with my bundle of clothes, hearing that stuck up boy going on and on about how important his family is. What was his name? Malory? Melody? Oh wait! Malfoy.

I walk back to Hagrid who stuffs my clothes into his bag, which he told me had an enlargement charm on the inside so it would hold all my stuff.

We went from Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get ink, quills and parchment, to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get a cauldron, brass scales, glass phials and a small shop nearby for a telescope. Lastly we went to the one shop I had wanted to go for the whole trip. Flourish and Blotts.

We entered the shop which was piled high with books of all shapes, sizes and colors. Shelves and shelves of books. I squealed in excitement before looking at Hagrid "See ya in like twenty?"

He laughed, but nodded "Yer jus' like yer mum. I got ter run ter a shop anyways, I'll see yer lat'r."

I nod and wave "See ya."

I dash into the volumes of books, picking up a basket for the books I do need to get. Over in a section to the right was the books needed for Hogwarts, little signs like 'Frist Years' and 'Fifth Years' labeled at the top. I grabbed the needed eight books and gazed around the shop and set out for the section labeled 'History'.

As I turned into the corner I bumped into a girl about my age with bushy brown hair, slightly large front teeth and warm brown eyes. I jumped up immediately and helped her up, rubbing my head "I'm so sorry, I guess I got a little excited to see all these books!"

The girl beamed at me "I know! There's so many!"

"I'm Hope Potter, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

I smile "Hermione… I like it… from a Winter's Tale Right?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically "Finally someone my age knows. Well… so I'm assuming you're getting books for Hogwarts?"

I nodded "Yeah, but I'm… 'muggle-raised' and have no idea what I'm getting into. Also, I guess you could say I'm a bookworm, when I saw all these books I just about had a heart attack."

Hermione nodded in agreement "I felt the same way. And I'm muggleborn, so I guess I'm more at a disadvantage."

I nodded at her with a smile "What books have you gotten so far?"

"Just the ones needed on the list."

"Well, if you don't mind that is, would you like to look together?" I asked.

Hermione's smile broke out over her entire face "I would love too! So where to?"

I point over at the Hogwarts section "Well I dunno, since we both like to read and have a thirst for knowledge, we can start by getting the second year set of books. So that way we are ahead of others and understand the other text better I suppose. Also you'll have more books to read."

She nodded and glanced around "Okay, and we can just grab any other ya know? Ones that strike our fancy."

I giggled "Sounds great Hermione!"

So for the next twenty minutes we ran around the store getting books about dragons, werewolves, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Quidditch and many more, plus the first to third year sets of Hogwarts books needed.

As our time had started to dwindle to minutes, I spotted Hagrid's great bulk from the window and Hermione pointed out her parents were motioning for her to come over. I smiled at the bushy haired girl I had come to enjoy.

"So I'll see you on the train tomorrow then huh?

"Yes! Definitely! I can't wait! I'll see you then?"

I nodded "Definitely Hermione, definitely."

And as we both turned to leave I called over my shoulder "You better save me a seat!"

Hermione grinned "As long as you save me mine."

Well it looks like I've acquired a new friend... I've never had a friend before. Thank you Dudley. Please note my sarcasm at the end there.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, ect. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! Oh, also in search of a Beta Reader! **

**Also, I wanted to thank all of those who favorited and followed this story! I was surprised so many followed, and yes to me, who just began, seven is a lot! Cut me some slack. **

**Cecilia : You have no idea how happy you made me just by reviewing! Thanks so much for liking it! I had hoped to add this chapter sooner, but I had a lot of tests to make up for school, so here it is! **

**Thanks and enjoy! :)**

I glance around the London train station, looking down at my ticket 'Platform 9 ¾'.

"Platform 9 and… ¾… Hagrid, there must be some mistake, I mean, there isn't a 9 ¾… is there?" I look up to see that the giant had disappeared. I look around wildly.

Brilliant. I'm lost.

I push my trolley along, getting strange looks from the muggles as Hedwig, my snowy owl, hooted happily. I see the small sign that reads 'Platform 9' and 'Platform 10', but no 'Platform 9 3/4'. I know not to go asking any of the train officials if there is such thing, I'd be the laughing-stock of the whole station. But Hogwarts is a school for the magically gifted, there must be some secret passage or something…

As I near the wall between the platforms I hear a rather high-pitched voice yell "Packed with muggles-"

Muggles? I mean, I know what that means and if some witch or wizard is screaming on and on about them in public, wouldn't that be… I dunno, exposing us somehow? I know muggles don't know what a muggle is per say… Unless everyone just thinks she's a loon or on crack or something. So with that, I followed the voice. My most dazzling idea of the hour thank you very much. Follow the voice!

The voice belonged to a plump looking woman with ginger hair. Five kids followed behind her loyally, each with a head of ginger locks. They each had trolleys like mine, except the younger girl who was glued to her mum's hip, and one of them even had an owl too. I followed behind slowly and listened as she directed her attention to the oldest of the bunch "Alright Percy, you first."

He dutifully stepped forward and ran towards the wall between the platforms and you wouldn't believe this. He disappeared! I glanced around me to see if anyone else had noticed, but of course no one had.

"Alright Fred you next." She focused on a pair of boys I noticed to be twins.

The one she pointed at looked horribly offended "I'm not Fred, he is!" He pointed at his twin.

The second one 'tsked' her "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother."

The woman frowned "Oh I'm sorry George."

He rolled his trolley and was about to run off before he jabbed "I'm only joking, I am Fred."

His twin closely followed after him.

I took a step forward "Um excuse me… could you…"

She put her hand around my shoulders in a reassuring way that I found thoroughly creepy and itched to throw her hand off, but hey, I needed help. "How to get on the platform dear?" she laughed lightly, squeezing her daughter shoulders "Oh not to worry, its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well."

She motioned at her youngest son who smiled at me shyly, his crystal blue eyes shining. I smiled back at him timidly.

"Now," she told me drawling out the word "all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Her daughter smiled at me kindly "Good luck."

"Thanks." I muttered. I moved towards the wall. A strange woman I had just met tells me to run at the wall. Sounds legit right? But, her sons did do it before and they didn't smash to smithereens. Oh screw it. And I ran head first into the wall. Instead of slamming against bricks as I had feared, I felt a swooshing flow through my body and before you knew it, I was on the other side. I looked around in wonder, hundreds of students were saying good-bye to teary-eyed mothers, hugging friends, and running onto the scarlet train.

I glanced over a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks holding a box, students piling around him yelling "Give us a look, Lee, go on." A hairy leg popped out of the box, causing the kids to squeal in delight.

I moved away from the entrance, hoping not to get rammed from behind. I wandered towards the train, pushing red hair behind my ear. I reached the stairs of the train and groaned, how was I supposed to lift my trunk onto that?!

A freckled hand appeared on my shoulder "You need help?"

I looked up into startling blue eyes and became speechless. He smiled down at me, I cleared my throat awkwardly "Yes please."

He turned his head and yelled "Oi Fred! Come help with this."

His twin came over and then heaved my trunk onto the train. Fred put a hand to his heart "Aw a little firstie. You remember when we were like that George?"

"Oh I do Freddie." George replied "It seems like only yesterday." He wiped away a fake tear.

He turned to me, blue meeting green, and stuck out his hand "George Weasley, and that thing over there, is Fred."

'Hey!' he yelled indignantly.

I smiled and grabbed his hand "Hope Potter."

"Potter?" Fred questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes my brother is Harry Potter, my mum's Lily Potter and my dad's James Potter." I sighed "Happy?"

"Splendidly so." Was his reply.

George rolled his eyes and looked around the platform "Come on Fred, let's go find Lee, I hear he's got a giant tarantula. See ya Hope."

I grin "See ya, and oh, he's by the entrance."

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Lee." I said simply and hopped aboard the train and searched for an empty compartment.

I neared the end of the train and was just about to enter the only, it seemed like, empty compartment I could find when I heard a squeal. I turned around only to be faced with dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes. "I love your hair color!" she squealed again, grabbing my curly red hair and examining it "Is it natural?"

"U-uh yeah." I stammered.

"Well its beautiful!" she cried again before noticing a girl with long, curly blonde hair and blue-grey eyes and she scampered off to rave on and on about how pretty her eyes were. I stared at her with wide eyes, not quite understanding what had just happened. The other girl locked eyes with me, a bewildered look on her face, I shrugged.

"Note to self, keep clear of that girl." Came a voice I recognized immediately.

"Hermione!" I cried, turning around and enveloping the bushy haired girl into a hug.

"Hope!" She yelled back, hugging me with a beaming smile. She pulled back "Who was she?"

I grabbed her hand and led her into the compartment and slammed the door shut "I have no idea. But she's crazy, I hope we don't get sorted into the same house. I cringe just thinking about it and I don't even know the girl."

Hermione giggled as she plopped down on the seat, her trunk set beside her "You probably just jinxed us, but she didn't seem that bad."

"Probably," I allowed, sitting down "but did you see that other girl? The blonde? She looked like she wanted to run away screaming."

"She did not!" Hermione cried out, slapping her thigh in a vain attempt not to laugh.

"She did too! She looked at me like 'what the bloody hell was that.'" I told her positively, trying to keep a straight face but to no avail. "I mean, who grabs another girls face, they've only just met, and announce that she had amazing eyes?"

"I don't know ok!" Hermione cried, wiping away a tear that had managed to slip out.

The compartment door opened to reveal the same blonde girl from earlier "I had a question." She asked bashfully "Do you even know that girl?"

I burst out laughing and between laughs I choked out "No! *laugh* I don't! *laugh* Do you?"

She shook her head amused "I'm afraid to say I don't."

I grinned at her "But your eyes look so dashingly so today."

She rolled her eyes "Why yes, but you madam, your hair is so rich that any woman would die for it."

"Oh god she's a insane."

"Hope!" Hermione slapped me playfully.

"Hey! It's true," I told her "anyway, I'm Hope Potter, nice to meet you."

The blonde nodded her head "I'm Daphne Greengrass, the pleasures all mine."

When she glanced at Hermione, she spoke "Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure." She said charmingly "Well I must get to my compartment, it was nice to meet you two."

"You too." Hermione and I spoke in unison, we glanced at each other and laughed.

"I can't wait! We're almost there!"

Hermione shook her head bemusedly "Yeah, we almost are."

The train screeched and groaned as we passed the grassy fields around us. Rolling hills dipping in and out of view. Hermione and I both sat comfortably near the other, uniforms already on, both reading a book, making comments to the other on its content.

"-I'm just saying!" I said defensively over the top of my book.

"But the theory of it says-"Hermione rebutted only to be interrupted by a boy with red hair alike Fred and George's opened the compartment door.

He smiled sheepishly "Do you mind if I sit? My brothers are annoying me."

I nodded at the seat opposite me, remembering the boy, slipping my book into my trunk "Hi, I'm Hope."

"Ron Weasley." He greeted as he plopped down on the seat.

"Hermione." Hermione spoke, glancing at Ron's nose "Err… you got something… dirt… just there." She rubbed the bridge of her own nose.

Ron's cheeks flushed red. He rubbed at his nose furiously "Um thanks."

I glared at Hermione while she blinked at me innocently "What?"

I rolled my emerald eyes and glanced at the brown lump on Ron's lap "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Ron questioned before glancing at his brown rat "Oh… that's Scabbers, my brother's rat, but he's mine now… Bit pathetic now isn't he?"

I shrugged "A bit… reminds me of a breathing potato."

The two stared at me before they both burst into peals of laughter, coughing out little snorts.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"A… breathing… potato!" Hermione choked out.

"Yes!" I cried out "You never know! When I get advanced enough in magic imma show you both a dang breathing potato!"

"You're NEVER gonna live that one down." Hermione promised me.

Ron snorted "In a way he looks it I guess…"

"I told-"

The compartment door opened to reveal the food trolley, the woman smiled at us "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron shook his head sadly, bringing up a bag of sad-looking sandwiches "Nah, I'm good, mum packed, I'm all set."

Hermione stood up and grabbed a simple sugar quill, saying that since her parents were dentists, they'd kill her for eating anything with too much sugar.

I rolled my eyes at her excuse and grabbed a small handful of coins. "I'll take whatever this gets me." I told her simply.

She smiled at me before helping me pick out a bit of everything on the trolley. Once I had thanked her and had all the candy piled on the floor of the compartment I stared at the two beside me "All right, listen up you lot. Your helping me eat this whether you like it or not!"

"You're kidding." Hermione squeaked.

"Really?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"I don't say anything I don't mean." I replied in a serious tone before grabbing a small rectangular box "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

"They mean every flavor too." Ron piped up from his chocolate frog he had snatched right away "My brother George reckons he had a bogey-flavored one once."

"Honest?" I asked with a gleam in my eye.

Ron quirked an eyebrow "As honest of George ever will be."

"Awesome!" I cried as I ripped open the package and picked up a pink colored bean "Strawberry."

Hermione picked one up hesitantly and popped it into her mouth, instantly spitting it out onto the floor "Oh gross! I don't even know what that was! It was... moldy and wet tasting!"

"Like… a dirty sock?" Ron suggested.

"I-I guess so…" Hermione said, scrapping at her tongue.

I popped another in my mouth and handed the box to Ron who carefully grabbed a blue one.

"Oi! Sardines!" He spat.

I chewed carefully "Oh… tastes like an envelope."

Hermione glanced at he box disdainfully, as if it would bite her at any second "That's vile."

"Want another?" I asked cheerfully as I shook the box at her.

She grinned and grabbed a grey one, looked at the color with a distrusting frown and choose a red one covered in brown spots. She sighed in relief "Cinnamon."

"Oh gross!" Ron cried suddenly "Tripe!"

Hermione and I laughed.

I picked out a larger bean that was a creamy white, topped with a pale yellow. "Why does this one just scream nasty?" I asked aloud, licking it experimentally.

Ron glanced at me "Eat it. I dare you."

"Can't back down from a dare." I shrugged and threw the bean in my mouth. My face screwed up a second later and spat the half chewed bean onto the floor, crying out in disgust and running my hands over my tongue in a vain attempt to get the flavor off "Oh god that's- oh god! Tastes like a bloody rotten egg!"

Ron snorted aloud, giving me a sympathetic look "Tuff luck mate."

"Tuff luck my arse! That bloody bean tried to kill me!" I cried.

"Hope, for Merlin's sake! It's a jelly bean!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Yes! I know! A jelly bean who tried to kill me Hermione!"

Hermione opened her mouth, but never got to speak as the train screamed to a halt. You could hear compartment doors being open and talking ensued. A particularly loud voice cried in dismay "I still haven't found Trevor!" While others cried happily "We're here!"

"Yes!" I cried jumping up with my fist in the air.

"She always like that?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm assuming so." Hermione nodded.

I grabbed my trunk "Come on slow pokes! We're here! Finally!"

They traded a glance and with a sigh, jumped up and grabbed their trunks, following me out of the train and into the world we were soon to know. Not knowing what lay ahead, but marching forward with smiles blasted on our faces anyway. I mean, what could be worse than a bloody rotten egg-flavored jelly bean trying to murder your taste buds? If you have any clue, clue me in would you?


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, ect. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! Oh, also in search of a Beta Reader! I guess I do own Hope though. **

**Thank you for all the follows, reviews, favorites and such! It means a lot to me! It really does! So, I'll be going on a vacation for thanksgiving and may not have time to make the new chapter so I decided to post this one earlier than I would have. Thanks again! Please bear with me while I'm gone! **

_**"**Italics" _**when the hat speaks aloud.**

I smiled as I hopped off the Hogwarts Express, my newfound friends; Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley by my side. A tall, wide-set man with a large beard and beetle black eyes was seen through the throng of students "Firs' years! Firs' years 'his way!"

I grinned as I approached the man "Hagrid!"

Ron looked Hagrid up and down "Whoa."

"Hope! How are yeh?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm great, how are you Hagrid?"

"Good." Hagrid replied before yelling again "Firs' years!"

I looked around "Where are we going?"

"We get to Hogwarts by boats. We cross the Black Lake." Ron explained to us as we hopped into a boat.

Hermione grinned at the girl who had gotten into the boat shortly after us. She had red hair and brown eyes, well I'm assuming, it was pretty dark. Once everyone was in, the boats magically lurched forward and we glided across the lake's ink black surface. The castle not yet in few as we started to round a bend.

I slipped my hand into the water, smiling as it glided through my fingers. I felt something slimy underneath and pulled back with a soft gasp, a long narrow log of some sort bobbing into the water and dipping back in.

"The giant squid." A voice said next to me causing me to jump.

The girl smiled at me sheepishly.

An intake of breath was head as the first boats rounded the bend and Hogwarts came into view. I gaped at the castle. It was rectangular is shape with a second part sectioned off, separated by a blank piece of land which I would later see as the central tower courtyard. Several towers and turrets hung off the castle. Many windows were alight with a flame and a grand staircase lead to a large pair of main doors. The castle gave off a mystical, magical aura.

Hermione and I traded a glance just as Ron turned to give me a grin. I grinned back at him muttering "This is amazing."

I glanced around the surrounding boats and sneered when I caught sight of my brother, who appeared not to have a head because of his ink black hair. A bright-haired blonde sat near him. I'm pretty sure it was Daphne.

The boats continued their journey towards the end of the shore. Once our feet had touched dry land, we all followed Hagrid towards the large set of solid oak doors. Hagrid heaved them open and we were all ushered inside. We were led up a flight of stairs, the one bellow we had left our trunks and owls, and stood patiently in a golden hall. A new pair of doors stood before us, marking the entrance to the great hall.

A stern looking woman with grey hair that was pulled back underneath her witch hat walked into the hall. She spoke "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

A boy with chubby cheeks and ears stuck out jumped forward, pouncing on a frog and exclaiming "Trevor!"

A few kids snickered while the woman looked down at him, causing him to gulp "Sorry."

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She told us before entering the hall herself.

We all mumbled and whispered among ourselves, some looking around and trying to get a peek at the nearby corridors. A blonde boy stepped forward, hair slicked back with grey eyes, his eyes passed over us "So it's true then, what they're saying on the train."

Hermione, Ron and I all traded a glance.

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He continued.

People whispered excitedly, little murmurs of 'Harry Potter' was heard. Hermione squeaked slightly "I've read all about him."

Ron looked at me "Wait, isn't your last name Potter?"

"Yes it is, but I don't want to me associated with that bloody Boy-Who-Lived." I growled at him.

He put his hands up in surrender "I was just asking."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just hate him with a burning passion." I said simply.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle," he nodded at each one "and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered at the name beside me as Hermione stated "James Bond fan is he?"

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I could help you there." He held out his hand.

I peered over a few heads to notice me brother's emerald eyes staring at the hand. His untidy black hair bobbed as he lifted his head back up and smirked. "i'll think about it Malfoy." He told the blonde simply.

Malfoy's smirked dropped and was about to speak when the woman walked back in and said softly "We're ready for you now, follow me."

We all filed between two tables and marched down the center of the hall. Many students crammed their necks to see while others pointed out siblings to their friends. Hermione looked up at the ceiling as some had shouted 'Look at the ceiling!'

"It's not a real ceiling. It's bewitched to look like that. I've read all about it in Hogwarts: A History." She explained to the girl who had sat on the boat with us.

We finally made it across the vast hall and we piled around before a small part of the hall that was raised, where the head table sat. In front of the head table was a stool with a hat that sat on top and to the surprise of all of us, it opened at the seam and began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap"_

The great hall burst in applause and the hat bowed its head in a sort of bow.

The woman from before looked down at a parchment in her hands, unrolled it a bit, and spoke to us "Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She picked up the hat and read aloud "BONES, SUSAN."

The girl from earlier walked forward and after a moment the hat yelled_ "HUFFLEPUFF."_

A few more students ran off to their applauding table when the woman called out "GRANGER, HERMIONE."

Hermione froze beside me and I nudged her slightly "You'll be ok."

"What if we're not in the same house?" She asked me.

I smiled at her softly "Don't worry we'll still be friends. Now go up there you bushy haired freak."

"I do not have bushy hair!" She declared as she walked forward.

"Do too." I stuck my tongue out at her.

The hat considered Hermione for a moment before announcing "_GRYFFINDOR_."

"MALFOY, DRACO."

Before the hat had even touched his blinding, slicked back hair the hat yelled_ "SLYTHERIN."_

Malfoy smirked and sauntered off.

"POTTER, HARRY."

The hall immediately hushed causing me to huff and roll my eyes. People craned over the other trying to get of glimpse of the great Boy-Who-Lived. Harry walked calmly up to the stool, flashing the teachers a smile. We must have stood there for at least five minutes as the hat mummed and Harry looked at it, making him looked cross-eyed.

Finally the hat stopped and Harry looked quite smug. The hat opened its seam and cried "_SLYTHERIN_."

Shocked silence followed as the Boy-Who-Lived made his way to his table, sitting beside a smirking Malfoy. Slowly the Slytherin table exploded into applause while the other houses clapped slower. I shook my head, of course he would be put in Slytherin. It makes sense. I looked around to the Gryffindor table and caught Hermione's eyes. She widened them in response to my questioning eyebrow.

"Wow." Was all Ron said to me "I wasn't expecting that to be honest with you."

"I didn't either." I told him.

He nodded and smiled at encouragingly when "POTTER, HOPE." Was called.

I felt my whole body freeze and my legs clenched up. I shook my head, let out a deep breath, and marched up to the stool. I turned around to gaze at all the people looking at me in confusion. I know, a second Potter! No way! Well way.

My eyes locked on George's and I winked at him, causing him to chuckle silently.

I plopped onto the stool and flattened my skirt slightly, my eyes were then covered in black as the hat was dropped on my heat. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice in my head "Miss Potter."

"Um hello hat." I said with a slight smirk.

"Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult." The hat began "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?

"I don't know, you're the hat, isn't that your job?" I asked it innocently.

"A bit cheeky aren't we Miss Potter?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I said instantly "That's your job Mr. Hat so chop-chop."

The hat grumbled, a sort of low laugh "You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that."

I wrinkled up my nose in disgust "Oh gross… anywhere other than there! I have to suffer enough already just seeing that prick's face every day now. I could barely stand sharing a house with him."

"Ah Mr. Potter. Difficult to place, like you, but more willing to push others in his way to glory."

"Ha! Knew all that fame would get to his little egotistical brain of his!" I said happily.

"So if not Slytherin… where to put you?" The hat asked again.

"How about in a house." I stated drawing out the how.

"Hmmm, plenty of courage, not a bad mind, either. A talent to prove yourself… Hmm, difficult. Alight I got it!" he announced suddenly.

"Where?" I asked him.

"I think you know where Miss Potter. You'll be great Miss Potter, do not forget that your friends are always there for you. Love is your greatest asset."

I nodded "I won't. Thanks."

"Better be... _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled._

The hat was taken off my head as the Gryffindor house screamed and applauded, the Weasley twins crying 'We got Potter, we got Potter.'

I grinned as the other houses applauded a little less enthusiastically. I walked pass Ron who gave me a thumbs up casing me to grin and nod towards the stool, he was almost up. I sashayed over and sat down between Hermione and George. He laughed and put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed them. I blushed slightly and missed the look Hermione sent my way. I was soon shaking hands with as many people as I could reach around and _was being introduced_ to another of Ron's siblings, Percy. Or Perfect Prefect Percy as Fred and George call him.

"WEASLEY, RONALD."

We all shut up fairly quick and looked over at Ron who had sat on the stool. The hat seemed to barley even think about it before exclaiming "_GRYFFINDOR_."

Ron looked relieved and hopped off the stool and made his way towards up, taking the seat next to Percy and across from us. We all grinned at each other, we were all in Gryffindor.

Once everyone had been sorted, the woman from before tapped her goblet with a spoon and sat back down as the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced, opening his hands wide "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Food appeared on the silver and gold plates. All sorts of food you could imagine, including meats, vegetables, rolls, salads, desserts, and many more. Along with a small selection of juice and milk. The hall bubbled into life, students yelling over others to be heard. Many people like Ron were stuffing food onto their plate and shoveling it into their mouths.

I glanced at Hermione who was watching Ron with disgust. I asked "Is he — a bit mad?" thinking about the welcoming speech.

Percy heard me and started at me "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Hope?"

He nodded towards the potatoes just as Hermione burst into laughter.

I glared at her "Hush up Granger!"

She wiped away a tear "I didn't say anything!"

"But I knew what you were thinking!" I cried.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and allowed herself some more peas. I looked at Ron who had two chicken drumsticks, one in each hand, taking turns eating them. I started at him "Hey earth to Ron. How do you do that!?"

"Do what?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

I shake my head at him "That's gross Ron."

He ignored me and continues to eat as if there was no tomorrow.

I looked at George "So, what do you Gryffindors do for fun?"

Fred looked over at me as he and his twin exchange a look "Depends on what kind of person you are."

"Well Ron says you guys like to pull pranks. Got any room for one for prankster?" I raised my eyebrow and took a bite of some broccoli.

The twins glanced at each other again, then looked back at me with wide grins "Let's see what you got Potter."

I glance over at my brother who was talking with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne. I grin "Alright. You'll see how great I am later Weasleys."


	4. The Classes

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, ect. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! I guess I do own Hope though. **

**Thank you for all the follows, reviews, favorites and such! It means a lot! So I must thank you all for staying with me while I was on vacation. I know I could have posted earlier if I had really tried, but I wont lie to you all. I got about a page or two done. Out of ten... But this is my longest chapter yet so I hope that stands for something!**

**I do realize the classes aren't in the right order or with the right houses, if you notice that problem, or if it is a problem. But whatever, just wanted to point it out in case people DO have a problem because that's the way I want to do it so THERE! Also Ritchie Coote, Demelza Robins are real Gryffindors, they joined the Quidditch team when Harry was Captain. **

**Oh I also don't own any of the Songs either, that belongs to its rightful owners. And about how it came in, I've been told I burst into song often and couldn't help but add it. I couldn't help it :/ **

Percy had lead us to the Gryffindor common room. We had met the Fat Lady, who was as titled, a fat lady in a portrait. We had to tell her the password and she would open the portrait she hung in and it would reveal a hole that lead to the common room.

It was cozy with a fireplace in the middle of one of the larger walls, chairs and desks were arranged everywhere and off to the side was two set of stairs and levels. One side was for the girls, the other boys, and there was seven levels for each. The walls and furniture were covered in a warm red, gold dotting around on various things.

Percy told us how our luggage was already in front of our beds and our animals as well, but our owls were up in the owlery.

Hermione and I bid good night to everyone, practically running up the stairs and onto the first level. We opened the door to reveal five four-poster beds with red drapes and blankets, the pillows a soft gold. The walls and carpet were red as well. Five trunks sat before each bed and I noticed Hermione's trunk was on the opposite side of the room as mine.

"Oh no that won't do." I grabbed her trunk handle and pushed it over to the bed next to mine and then shoved the other in front of the one nearest the door.

Hermione smiled "Good, I'd hate to be so close to the door!"

I plopped down on the soft blankets and grabbed a pillow, tucking it beneath my head "We're finally here Mon'."

"I know Hope. It's amazing." She agreed, sitting down on her bed.

"I wonder who we share a dorm with." I wondered aloud.

"Well I heard a girl named Parvati something get into Gryffindor." Hermione said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh." I said simply.

The door to the dormitory opened and a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eye came through. My heart stopped. It was the girl from the train.

She looked at us and smiled "I'm Lavender Brown." She looked at me again "Hey you were the girl on the train!"

I nodded just as Hermione coughed to hide a giggle.

"Yeah… Well I'm Hope Potter." I told her politely.

"I know who you are." She told me.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a friendly air.

"Of course you are." Lavender said simply.

She looked around the room and hopped into her bed, the one nearest the door, and sat crossed legged. She smiled "So girls, find any cute guys?"

I huffed in disbelieve "It's the first day of school, not the very first day even. Why would I be scouting for any boy candy?"

"But some of them are so CUTE!" Lavender practically squealed. She jumped up with a twirl and dug around in her trunk "Have you seen your brother Hope? I mean mmm, so cute! How about Dean Thomas, Gryffindor too! Oh, and that Ronald Weasley ain't half bad!"

She pulled out a bottle of crimson nail polish and began to spread it on her nails. "I just knew I'd be in Gryffindor, my parents were too. So I have lots of red clothes and stuff. But of course I've got blue, green and yellow too just in case I got into another house."

Hermione had gotten her 'Hogwarts: A History' out halfway through the ranting and was currently browsing through the information on the magical properties taken to ensure muggles couldn't find this place.

I stared at Lavender with wide eyes, it seemed she hadn't even stopped for air. The door opened and another girl came through. She had darker skin, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She smiled at us before finding her bed and sitting down. "Hi, I'm Parvati Patil."

Hermione looks up from her book "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hope Potter." I greeted with a smile.

Parvati looked at Lavender who was blowing on her nails furiously "I'm Lavender Brown."

Parvati smiled "I love the color of your nail polish, it's very pretty."

"Thanks." Lavender said happily "Want to try it? I'm nearly done."

"Really? Sure, thanks" Parvati said.

"So have you seen any cute guys?" Lavender asked her, batting her eyelashes.

I groaned and watched as Hermione opened up her book again. I crawled slowly across my bed to my trunk and fished around in it. I grabbed 'The Dark Arts Outsmarted' and with one final glance at the two girls, opened the book, and was lost in my own little world. The last words I heard were "Ok, there's this one guy. He's in Gryffindor, names Seamus Finnigan."

CcCcCc

I had fallen asleep in the midst of my book, my back curved over my legs, book discarded to the footboard. I looked around the room, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione were fast asleep while a girl I hadn't met yet was already awake and watching me with blue eyes, brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hi." She said shyly.

I nodded at her, not fully awake "Hello." I said through a yawn.

"I'm Fay Dunbar." she told me.

"Nice too meet you, I'm Hope Potter."

"As in Harry Potter's sister?" She questioned innocently.

"Yeah he's my brother."

"What a shock it must have been for him to get into Slytherin huh?"

"Sort of, sort of not."

She nodded in understanding. She stretched out her arms and moved her legs over the side of her bed. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and tightened her ponytail "Well, I'm off to breakfast. It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

I sat there with a blank expression for several minutes before groaning and flopping over on my bed. The sheets puffed out around me and I rolled around them, tangling my feet in the blankets. I stretched out my back and went to roll over once more, but instead, fell off the side of the bed with a muffled scream. The plush red carpet cushioned my fall. I arose from the cocoon and looked around, rubbing my eyes. With an overly dramatic sigh, I pulled myself up, dug around in my trunk for my bag of toiletries, and walked over to the girls showers. I walked in, said hello to a seventh year as she walked out and turned the spray to warm.

CcCcCc

After my shower I headed down to the common room, noting the lack of students up on the first day. The clock nearby showed it was 5:13 AM, two hours till first lesson, and fifteen minutes until breakfast. I passed three boys who were doubled over a table, whispering furiously, one glancing up at me as I walked by. I chose a loveseat near the fireplace and curled up, propping my book on my knee and holding it up with my hand while the other was jammed into my cheek.

Half an hour later I was so engrossed in my book I hadn't noticed the three boys get up from their table and make their way towards me. All three plopped down onto the couch opposite me, resting their heads on their hands. One leaned forward ever so slightly and watched me, waiting for me to look up.

I glanced up from my book to flip the page only to be met with bright blue eyes. I gave a soft gasp before recognizing the eyes and rolled my own "Oh ha ha ha, sooo funny."

The boy who startled me was none other than George Weasley and his two sidekicks: his twin Fred and a boy I could only assume was Lee. I was soon assumed right when the boy introduced himself as Lee Jordan. I nodded politely and introduced myself.

"So Hope,"

"how are you liking,"

"Hogwarts so far?"

I stared at them mutely, glancing at Lee with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged off the encounter as if it was nothing "They do it all the time."

"Oh… well where do I start?! It's amazing!" I told them.

"That it is." One of them agreed.

I groaned suddenly "How do you tell them apart?"

Lee smirked "I've known them for three years and I still mix them up."

I pouted and stared at George, then Fred "You should dye your hair or something."

_ "__Let's see what you got Potter."_

_ "__Alright. You'll see how great I am later Weasleys."_

I smirked suddenly as they both grasped their heads with fake looks of horror "We would never!"

'Maybe not voluntarily' I thought.

Just then Hermione decided to make her appearance, hair slightly damp, uniform on and book bag across her shoulder. She smiled at me, giving me a slightly quizzed look, but it quickly disappeared "Hi Hope."

"Hey Hermione, nice sleep?" I questioned the girl.

She smiled "Yeah, you?"

I nodded in agreement "Yeah."

Fred, George, and Lee traded a look and stood up, announcing they had some 'important business' to look into. But by the mischievous looks they traded, it could be anything but.

I watched them walk away, eyes lingering on the slightly taller twin without realizing it. I turned to look at Hermione who had cleared her throat "Breakfast?"

CcCcCc

Hermione and I made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We passed Ron's older brother, Percy, on the way. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and proceeded to place food on our plates. Picking a few pieces of toast and a bowl of cereal.

I looked around the hall, which had started to fill with the rest of the Hogwarts' population, and noticed a boy sitting at the Hufflepuff table looking my way. He had light brown hair and large hazel eyes, he looked about twelve-thirteen. He started when he noticed our eyes had locked. I giggled and waved at him, to which he blushed slightly and waved back before turning around sharply.

I turned to Percy, who had just sat down "Hey Percy, who's he?"

He looked in the direction I was pointing "Oh, that's Cedric Diggory, great lad he is, a second year."

I nodded "Thanks."

"What classes do you think we have today?" Hermione asked me.

I took a large bite out of my toast and crammed a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, looking quite ladylike I must assure you, and replied "I duffno… We gotfa wat fer our schedfules."

Hermione scrunched up her nose "Gross Hope, you're just like Ronald."

I swallowed and was about to speak when I felt a hand pat my head a few times before George sat beside me, his twin sitting beside him "Hey guys."

"Hey." I replied, eyeing them suspiciously "Where did you two disappear to? Important business aye?"

The twins snickered before piling food on their plates. I rolled their eyes at their antics, once more longing to have a great relationship like that with my own sibling, but knowing it would most likely never happen.

Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration Professor, walked around the table handing out timetables. She gave the twins a calculating look before handing Hermione, Ron and I our own. We each glanced over the schedule "Well we got Transfiguration first, then Potions, then lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finally Charms."

"Ugh." Lavender groaned suddenly, having just looked at her schedule and overhead us "We've got that all with the Slytherins."

"All but Charms," I said cheerily, trying to cheer her up slightly "we got that with the Ravenclaws."

"It won't be that bad." Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah! Hakuna Matata my friend!" I cried.

"Akuna mahwata?" She asked bewildered.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Hermione said happily.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" We both burst out in song.

"Uh Hakuna Matata?" Fred asked suddenly, having overheard, leaning around George to see us.

"Yeah." I chirped "It's our motto."

"A motto?" A first year I remembered as Neville asked "What's a motto."

"Nothin'. What's a-motto with you?" Hermione asked him with a smile.

The three wizards and one witch stared at us with blank expressions.

"Oh come on guys! The Lion King!? It's a classic!" I said exasperated.

"A lion? Being a king?" Lavender asked.

"So like is he king of just the lions or-"A twin asked.

"-or off everybody?" The other finished.

"Why is the lion's motto Hakuna Matata?" Neville questioned.

"Wait? You both burst into song, do the lions so that?" A voice asked from across the table.

"So then that would mean the lions can sing?" A second person asked confused.

"The lions the top of the food chain right? Why would they have problems?" A girl called out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! How can the damn thing talk?! Much less sing!" A boy yelled out puzzled.

I stared at Hermione with wide eyes, trading glances with the other Muggleborn or Muggle-raised kids. I groaned "What have I started!?"

"So who's the lion talk- err singing with?" A boy from Hufflepuff asked me, leaning over on his side.

"Uh a meerkat and a warthog…" I trailed off.

"Seriously! A meerkat and a warthog!? But the lions is… well-just that! A lion!" A Ravenclaw girl argued.

"He has a name!" A Muggle-raised girl yelled among the raised voices "It's Simba!"

"Simba?! Who the hell names their kid Simba?" The same boy from earlier yelled.

"Who the hell names their kid Ritchie?" A girl his age asked playfully, her voice raised.

Ritchie glared at her "Oh shush it Demelza!"

"A singing lion named Simba…" Someone trailed off.

"Wait! I've heard of him before, ain't his Uncle's name Scar?"

"Scar!? The lion!"

"Oh my god." I groaned.

"Let's just go back to the common room. We got time before classes." Hermione suggested.

I nodded "Alright, I got to get my books too."

We both stood to and looked around at the arguing Gryffindors, close Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and surprisingly a few Slytherins. A few teachers were keeping an eye on the group, in case things got worse. But honestly, how did this even start! It's a child's film!

CcCcCc

First class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. I don't believe I went into much detail with her. She was older, aged skin and graying hair always pulled into a painfully tight bun. She has hazel eyes that were warm and nice, though you could tell her class was no walk in the park. She was strict, but from what I've heard from the other students, she loved her 'lions' and protected them fiercely.

Hermione and I arrived to class right on time, a few Gryffindor and Slytherins already there. We took seats near the front of the class and looked around the class for the teacher. All there was, besides various animals in cages, was a grey and black tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk. She, I was assuming that is, had black marks along her body, black marking around her eyes like glasses. Her tail flicked side to side as she surveyed the class.

More students filled in, my brother being one of them, though he did come in with Daphne Greengrass instead of Malfoy. His eyes met mine and he gave me a soft smile before turning to get his things out of his bag. I frowned.

I bell tolled somewhere in the background, announcing the start of our first period. We all twitched in our seats, waiting. The cat's tail twitched again.

Just when we thought she was going to be no-show, the doors burst open and Ron, Dean and Seamus ran in out of breath. Hermione gave me a look, rolling her eyes, her bushy hair swaying. The boys' feet clomped loudly on the stone floor. "We—made it." Ron said out of breath.

"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Dean asked.

Just then the cat sat up on all fours and leapt off the desk. Mid jump, the cat started to change into something. A human. Professor McGonagall to be exact.

"Whoa, an Animagus." Hermione whispered in awe.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said in breathless awe, though I think the breathlessness was more due to running than to the fact that his teacher was a cat just moments ago.

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful to transfigure Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnigan and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time." She scolded lightly.

"We got lost. Seamus explained.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" She raised an eyebrow before turning back to her desk to teach us how to turn a match into a needle.

Hermione managed to change her match to have a needle point, the only one in the class to make a difference in the match. I think I must have broken several of them, then I got frustrated and made a little house out of the broken ones when McGonagall wasn't looking.

We then had potions, which we still had with the Slytherins. Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House, had greasy black hair and nearly black eyes. His class was going to be hard, no doubt about that, but the other students say he's mean and very strict. To all but the Slytherins of course, it's like he's in love with them, they never get points docked and they never get in trouble. Never. But he just enjoys badgering all the other students from the opposite house, and since we share potions with the snakes, that happens to be us.

But let's get one, or two, things straight. He hates me and a certain black-haired snake. He doesn't just dislike us or anything, he bloody hates the Potter twins with a burning passion you see in his pitch black eyes. And you know how hard it is to see things in pitch black?

The class started in the dungeons, which were bloody freezing and creepy, mind the pickled animals all over the room in jars. Gross. He read over the roll and paused at Harry's name "Ah yes, Harry Potter our new _celebrity_."

He eyes paused on my name and his eyes flicked to mine, his widening slightly. His surprise quickly disappeared and he smirked again "And Miss Potter, what a lovely surprise."

He then read the rest of the roll and strolled to the head of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making—"and the rest of his stupid speech was lost in a haze I like to call my imagination. Looks like I wasn't the only one, if the next yell was any indication.

"Mr. Potter! Pay attention. If you so keen to not pay attention, you must already be a master in potions eh? What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape called suddenly.

Harry looked up slightly started, but replied steadily "Asphodel and wormwood together make a sleeping potion, so powerful, that it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Correct." Snape drawled with a frown. He then turned over to me "Miss Potter, Where would you look if you wanted to find a bezoar?"

I raised a delicate eyebrow "A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and are a fast and effective way of curing most poisons."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked finally.

I looked over at Harry who had been waiting for me to look at him. I nodded and opened my mouth "Well Monkshood and wolfsbane are basically the same thing."

"Also known as Aconite, they are a type of plant that has a bright purple flower. The plant itself is poisonous." Harry added.

"As well in the early days people have tried grinding it up and placing it on raw meat in order to kill werewolves. Just in case you wanted to know." I smirked at him slightly.

The rest of the class stared at us with wide eyes. Snape just started at us both with an odd look on his face.

"Well sir you never specified _who_ you wanted to answer the question." Harry told him.

Snape's eye twitched as he seemed to take control over himself "Partner up! Gryffindor with a Slytherin since I'm feeling like house unity today."

I huffed at that 'house unity my butt'.

"Potter with Potter! Longbottom with Crabbe! Granger with Malfoy! Weasley with Parkinson!" And the shouting went on.

Harry made his way to my table, taking all of his stuff and plopping it down. He set up his ingredients and such, me copying his actions. Snape had us do a simple potion to cure boils.

He swept around with his long black cloak and watched us as we crushed snake fangs and weighted dried nettles. He criticized everyone except for Hermione and Malfoy, and we all knew it was because of Snape's likeness to Malfoy that saved the girl from his nitpicking.

I picked up a horned slug and grimaced at Harry "Oh god that's disgusting."

Harry smirked as he took it from my hand and added a few into the pot, stewing them. "Yeah, well they're great for pranks." He replied offhandedly.

My head snapped to look at him, my dislike of him disappearing just like that "Pranks–"

Just then a strange hissing filled the room, Crabbe's cauldron crumpling into a molten mess of goo. The potion seeped onto the floor, into people's shoes, and before you knew it everyone was on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the fluid, moaned in pain.

Snape was over here in an instant, grabbing Neville off the floor "Stupid boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville cried as boils appeared all over his skin.

Snape handed Neville off to Hermione, who was sitting at the table beside them "Take him to the hospital wing!"

He then rounded on me and Harry "Potters, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" I raised an eyebrow at him "Thought he'd made you look good?"

I peered at Harry who was just as confused as I was. Then to the shock of most of the Slytherins, Snape did one thing he never does.

Well actually he did the first thing quite a lot, but the second was a totally different thing.

"A point from Gryffindor," pause "and Slytherin."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. As was the next.

Defense against the Arts was an interesting subject in itself, but the lesson? A joke. Professor Quirrell's classroom and his person for that matter smelled strongly of garlic, George reckons he is a vampire in disguise, using the garlic scent as a show that he himself wasn't a vampire. The turban around his head was supposedly from an African prince as a thank-you gift for getting rid of a zombie. No one believed that story. The turban also had a funny smell around it, which Fred swore was filled with garlic, warding off a vampire he had once encountered and was trying to make sure it didn't come back after him.

Charms was definitely a more interesting class. Taught by Professor Flitwick, a small wizard who had to stand on a stack of books to be seen from behind his desk. I swear the man had casted a cheering spell on himself gone wrong, making it permanent. He was just a little bundle of joy.

History of Magic I've decided was my life's dream. Professor Brinns was the teacher, a ghost who'd fell asleep in front of a staffroom fire and the next day got up to teach, leaving his body behind. He droned on and on and on while we scribbled down names and dates. Trying out hardest not to fall asleep. Hope you noted the sarcasm when I said I've found this subject my lifelong dream.

Herbology was taught by a dumpy witch named Professor Spout. We learned to take care of plants and fungi, some were quite strange, and what they were used for and how to care for them.

Astronomy we had on Wednesdays at midnight. We learned the names of various stars and the movement of the planets.

The next day we had flying lessons. Which I couldn't wait to go to minus the one flaw. We had it with the Slytherins.


	5. Flying Lessons

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, ect. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! I guess I do own Hope though.**

**I also do realize how awfully long it took me to write this. Well actually, it took me five hours to finish, but I never had the time to write and had a tiny bit of writer's block. :/ Sorry for how long it took me guys, I have finals next week, so please cut me some slack! Christmas break is in a week though! Yay. **

_**'**Italics**' Writing other than story **_

Today Hermione and I sat at the table for breakfast and watched as the owls flew in, much like a large avalanche. I was used to not getting owls by now, so I was surprised when I spotted Hedwig's white feathers, and she landed next to the marmalade.

She twittered at me happily, nipping my fingers. I smiled at her "Hi there Hedwig, what cha got for me?"

I grabbed the letter from her beak and she waited patiently for the reply. I handed her a piece of bacon before tarring open the scroll. In untidy scrawl was wrote:

_Dear Hope,_

_I know you have some time after lunch before your flying lessons, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around two? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid._

I dug around in my bag and grabbed a quill. I wrote back 'yes please, see you later' on the back of the original letter. I handed it to Hedwig who immediately took off.

A shout was heard across the table from Neville "It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red… oh."

I looked at Hermione and sighed "Yay… more lessons."

"I know!" Hermione nearly squealed "We've got Astronomy later too!"

"Yeah but at MIDNIGHT! I need my beauty sleep." I whined.

"Oh gosh–you're fine Hope."

"But at least we have flying lessons! I can't-" I stopped.

Fred Weasley took that moment to walk into the Great Hall, face slightly flushed. The hall hushed suddenly, eyes tracking him as he made his way towards me. He stopped right behind me, I turned to face him "Aw now don't you look dashing today."

Fred's once red/orange hair was now a thick ink black.

"Why!" Fred asked me loudly.

You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

"Why what?" I asked innocently.

"You dyed our hair! I remember it now, yesterday morning, you said you wanted to dye our hair to tell us apart!" Fred cried.

"I did didn't I." I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"And it won't. Spell. Out!"

"I know! I used a secret spell." I winked at him.

"But- but-" Fred stuttered "We are the pranksters! Us! The Weasley Twins! We never get pranked back!"

"Technically you didn't get pranked BACK. You never pranked me, I just pranked you." I told them as if taking to a small child.

George Weasley walked in at that moment, a grin plastered to his face. His hair was now a bright blue, the same exact shade to match those beautiful clear eyes of his… Wait, beautiful? Where'd that come from?

He made his way over and sat down beside me "Welcome to the team Red."

I grinned at him "Really!? I get too?"

George nodded, piling eggs onto his plate "Yup."

Fred stared at his brother "George?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Wh-what?" Fred asked, still trying to process all of this.

"She asked the first day if we wanted an extra prankster. We dared her to show us what she's got. She pranked us. She got in."

Fred just shook his head in defeat, running his hand through ink black hair "Really Hope? Black? Of ALL colors, black."

I shrugged "I've always wondered what a Weasley would look with Potter black hair."

"Can you at least change it back?" He asked.

I shook my head, smiling at him mischievously "That I can't do my dear friend. Tis a prank and you shall wear it proudly. But don't worry, it'll fade to your ginger-ness by the end of the day."

"Better." George muttered from a mouthful of bacon.

I smiled at him sweetly "But I like your hair blue, matches your eyes!"

He laughed at me and shook his head in amusement. He grabbed his twin and sat him forcefully down on the bench, motioning at the empty plate beside him.

I looked at Hermione whose eyes twinkled with mirth "You done?"

I nod "Yeah, let's get to classes."

We both walked out of the hall as the rest of the students stared at us. The Weasley Twins have been pranked. By a little red-haired, first year girl, none the less.

CcCcCc

When the last lesson was over, the parchment and quills tossed into bags and ink bottles sealed and stowed away, we headed off to lunch. A few hastily ate sandwiches and several cookies later, we were on our way to see Hagrid. Me having to drag Hermione along, persisting she wasn't going to intrude.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest, A crossbow sat on the ground near his door. I knocked. Several booming barks and some scrambling from behind the door was heard before Hagrid's voice yelled "Back, Fang, back."

The door was pulled open and Hagrid's face was shown "Back, Fang."

Fang was an enormous black boarhound, tugging at the hand Hagrid had around his collar. When we entered, I noticed it was an only room house, hams and peasants hanging from the ceiling, a kettle atop a burning fire, and in the corner was a massive bed.

"Make yerselves at home." Said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight for Hermione and licked her hand.

"This is Hermione." I told Hagrid, who had started to pour boiling water into a teapot and setting rock cakes onto a plate.

He glanced up "Why ello Hermione."

Hermione smiled shyly "Hello Hagrid."

Hermione and I pretended to enjoy the rock cakes, which were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke your teeth, as we explained our first week of school. Fang keeping his head on my knee, drooling all over my skirt.

We were both delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.

"And as fer tha' cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her ta Fang. D'yeh know, every time I get up ter the school, she follows me everywhere. Can't get rid of her, Filch puts her up ter it."

I told Hagrid about Snape's lessons and his drilling on me and Harry, but he simply told me that Snape liked hardly any of his students.

I frowned "But he really seems to hate us Hagrid!"

"Rubbish! Why should he?" Hagrid asked, quite not meeting my eyes. He turned to Hermione "So yer parents are muggles? Dent-er-denterists?"

"Dentists." Hermione pronounced, then began to explain seeing Hagrid's confused look "They're,"

I couldn't help that think Hagrid changed the subject on purpose. I picked up a piece of paper near me, it was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST _

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. _

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"__But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

I remembered Ron mentioning to us that someone had tried to break into Gringotts, but had never mentioned the date.

I stared at Hagrid "Hagrid! The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Now I knew that Hagrid deliberately didn't look into my eyes. He grunted and offered me another rock cake. I reread the story 'The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day'. Hagrid had emptied vault 713, if you call grabbing a small brown package emptying. Was that what the thieves were looking for? If Headmaster Dumbles wanted it, it must be important.

Hermione and I said our goodbyes around three, our pockets weighed down with rock cakes we couldn't refuse, heading towards the Quidditch pitch for flying lessons. Tea with Hagrid had given me lots to think about. Had Hagrid gotten the package just in time? Where was it now? And what was Hagrid hiding from me about Snape?

CcCcCc

Even I could tell Quidditch was a big deal, even if I was raised by Muggles. Draco Malfoy boasted stories of him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Seamus Finnigan said he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around his countryside home. Ronald Weasley would tell people he had almost hit a hang glider on his Brother Charlie's old broom. Even Harry Potter had mentioned in Defense Against the Dark Arts how he'd grown up on a broom. Everyone from wizard families talked about Quidditch constantly.

Though most witches and wizards favored the flying sport, there were some that tended to want their feet firmly on the ground. Neville Longbottom for instance had never been allowed on a broom, his grandmother deeming it unsafe, though I'm sure it's more to the fact that the boy has an extraordinary amount of accidents on his record already. But in his opinion, there's no finer place than the ground. Hermione was also nervous about flying and we both know, no matter how many books she reads on flying, it will never fully prep her for the real thing.

The sky was clear with a light breeze, stands of my hair flying in my face. I spat out a piece that had landed in my mouth "Yuck."

Hermione looked at me "Oh look, all of the Slytherins are already here."

"Suck ups." I muttered.

The Slytherins were grouped around the grass, along with twenty school broomsticks, which like the twins said, where crooked and rumpled. Slowly but surely the rest of the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins made their way towards us and we all surrounded the teacher, Madam Hooch, who was a short woman who had gray hair and yellow eyes.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." She barked.

Ron stood to Hermione's left while I took her right, Harry standing on the other side of me. I sent him a half-smile which he returned.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up'." She commanded.

"UP." Everyone shouted.

My broom shot up into my hand right away, so did Harry's, and a few others. Hermione's flopped over limply while Neville's hadn't even moved. Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without falling off the end and walked up and down the line readjusting grips. I smirked when I heard her tell Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years. Harry looked at me "Finally something pretty boy can't do right."

"To right my friend, to right." I agreed. Wait, did I just call him my friend? Was he even?

Harry seemed to ignore it for the most part and kept on listening to Madam Hooch's instructions.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." She told us "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

Neville had left the ground before the whistle had even touch Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back boy!" She cried, but Neville was shooting straight upward. You could see his scared white face look down at the ground and watched as he slid off the broom sideways.

WHAM— and he slammed into the unforgiving earth. His broom started to lazily drift toward the forbidden forest.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face white as well "Broken wrist. Come on boy, it's alright up you get."

She turned to us "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. (Someone muttered Quidditch which was responded with a few snickers.) Come on dear."

I shook my head "Poor guy."

But Malfoy had other ideas, as soon as they were out of earshot, had burst out laughing. Most of the Slytherins joining in. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up Malfoy." I snapped.

"Ooh sticking up for Longbottom?" Said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Potter."

"Look!" Malfoy exclaimed, lurching forward and grabbing something from the grass "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Harry sighed "Come on Draco, give it here."

"Oh come on Potter, just having a bit of fun." Malfoy smirked "I think I'll play a little game with Longbottom. Hide-and-seek? I could put it up in a tree?"

"Malfoy." Harry started only to have Malfoy jump on his broom and shoot to the topmost branches of a nearby oak. Malfoy called down "Come and get it Potter."

Harry went to grab his broom and was about to mount when I grabbed his wrist and hissed "Don't you dare. Malfoy's just baiting you, we can magic the Remembrall down. Besides, if anything, you'll be the one who gets in trouble. Madam Hooch could walk out any second."

Our emerald eyes locked and we shared a moment of silence before he lightly shrugged my hand off and shoot off. He soared towards Malfoy, emitting whoops from the boys and gasps from the girls. He sharply turned towards Malfoy "Come on Draco. Besides, no Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck."

Malfoy frowned "Catch it if you can then!" He threw the glass ball into the air and streaked toward the ground.

Harry's eyes tracked the ball and he shot after it, hand leaning out to grab the ball determinedly in his grasp. He did a graceful loop in the air before landing lightly on the ground, tossing the ball from hand to hand, watching Malfoy with a grin.

"HARRY POTTER!"

We all winced, a kid muttered 'dammit, who was keeping watch?'

"Just because you're our new celebrity…" Snape drawled as he made his way towards us. "Doesn't mean you can disobey the rules."

"It wasn't his fault Professor." A Gryffindor just defended a Slytherin.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy—"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley." And another Gryffindor. "Follow me now Potter."

Harry was smirking at Malfoy still, though he was just caught breaking a rule by the most hated professor at Hogwarts. He turned to wink at me, tossing me the Remembrall, as he followed the professor. I caught the ball effortlessly, still watching the retreating Slytherin.

Then, everything catching up to me, I twisted on my heel and slammed my fist into the face of one Draco Malfoy. Something I've wanted to do since I've met him.

CcCcCc

I sat in Professor McGonagall's office, twitching my leg nervously. She stared down at me from behind her glasses, leaning her rump against her desk. She watched me as I looked around her office, and held my gaze when I finally turned to her innocently.

"Miss Potter, do you know why you're in my office right now?" She began.

I smiled even more innocently, curling a strand of hair behind my ear "Not really Professor."

"You punched Mr. Malfoy in the face." She told me mildly.

I frowned "Yeah—but he took Neville's Remembrall and then got Ha- Potter in trouble because of it."

"I must assure you all Mr. Potter got was a mild detention." She informed me "Which you will be serving with him by the way. As for Mr. Longbottom's Remembrall, you could have gone to a teacher for help."

I sighed "Yeah I know, that's what I told Potter too, but by then he would have either broken it or lost it."

McGonagall frowned at me.

"Besides," I pressed "when Neville fell of the broom and all… Malfoy laughed… at him." I didn't realize where I was going with that protest, but it came out sounding weak and pathetic. "Oh whatever! I punched him! End of story."

"Violence is never the answer Miss Potter."

"Well in that moment of my life, it was." I shot back.

Professor McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly at me "Well Miss Potter you have four days detention with Filch," I blanched "along with fifty points taken from Gryffindor for attacking another student."

"Well is Malfoy at least getting punished!" I asked slightly outraged.

McGonagall just gave me a pointed stare "You may leave now Miss Potter, your detention starts tomorrow night."

I grumbled 'good bye' and walked out of her room dragging my feet, slamming the door with more force than I had intended. McGonagall reopened the door and glared at me. I smiled at her weakly, shrugging "Oops. Sorry."

First week of school and I already have my first weeks' worth of detention, first 'flying' lesson, made some friends, gained some enemies and learned that punching students will get you a weeks' worth of detention and the docking of fifty house points. I guess I just have to be sneakier next time. Or maybe I need to learn how to punch harder. Either way, it was defiantly worth it.


	6. Detention and Quidditch

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, etc. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. I guess I do own Hope though.**

**Ugh, I'm so sorry for how long it's been taking me to write. I know I've had an excuse, finals, and I still do. But know it's this. I'm moving. It just occurred to me what an awful time I had picked to start a new story. My room has more crap in it that my parent's and brother's combined. It's gonna take me forever! **

**I'm super sorry again and my goal is to get at least the next chapter up before I move which is in the first week of January. If I don't, I give you permission to yell and to hate me. Thanks for sticking to this and reading it! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! And stuuuuff… ^-^**

Hermione sniffed at me disapprovingly when I had told her about my detention. She didn't talk to me at dinner or at breakfast the next day. During our free period she only talked to me about our homework and various pieces of otherwise boring knowledge. She had her head in a book the whole time, looking at me with that look of hers when I tried to talk to her. It was around dinner when she had finally talked to me.

"Well 'Mon, it's off to o' detention." I told her as I finished my plate.

She looked up from her book "Good. I think you deserve it. Even if it was Malfoy, you shouldn't have punched him."  
>"You kiddin'?" a voice asked "That git deserved every last bit. What Hope did was brilliant. Wished I would have thought of it."<p>

The person who had spoken was none other than Ronald Weasley. Red hair sticking up and blue eyes watching us from behind the mound on his plate he calls his dinner.

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione said in a gasp "No matter who it is, Slytherin or not, doesn't mean you have to punch them."

Ron shrugged "No one likes Malfoy much, good to knock him down a few pegs."

"This is our first week here." Hermione pointed out "You don't want to get kicked out this early do you? You know how embarrassing that would be?"

I glanced at Ron "Ronald has a point though. Mister high and mighty needs to know he can't just push people around."

Ron nodded in agreement though he did frown at the use of his full name.

I stretched out my legs "Anyway, I gotta go. Don't tear each other apart in my absence!"

Hermione glared at Ron, but nodded at me "Have fun with Filch."

"Oh don't you know it! I'm going to have a blast!" I told her.

CcCcCc

"I'm so bored and we haven't even started!" I complained loudly.

Harry glanced over at me amused "We haven't even been given the cleaning supplies yet."

I groaned and flopped down onto the floor, leaning against a large cabinet. "This is going to take forever! And no magic! But I guess I'm used to it…"

He glanced at me, something flashing across his face so fast I couldn't tell what it was and almost decided it hadn't happened, but there was definitely something. "Especially with Filch's eye. He'll want everything perfectly spotless."

I guess I hadn't thought of that. I groaned again "Damn it!"

Just then Argus Filch walked in, hunched-shoulders, a horrible and pasty face, bulging pale eyes and thin grey hair, giving us an almost malicious smile. His voice was unpleasant as he placed various cleaning items on the ground "A pity they let the old punishments die. I'm still trying to get Dumbledore to let me hang you all from the ceiling by your thumbs."

Harry and I traded a glance.

"I want you to clean all of the trophies. Spotless. And when I come back they better be clean or I'll just have you clean them all again. Now, get to cleaning!" He cast one last warning look at us before hobbling out of the room, his wretched cat, Mrs. Norris, following behind him.

"I'm gonna cry." I stated as I picked up a cleaning solution and a rag, tossing a set to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at me, opened the glass windows and picked up a trophy, "1971, M. G. McGonagall. Thinks this person is related to McGonagall?"

I shrugged, scrapping a rag around a cup "Most likely, what is it for?"

"Let's see…" He trailed off "Here it is, this person was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oh, dads on this too, along with a bloke named R. J.H. King."

"Who's that?" I spat on a stubborn grease mark.

Harry shrugged, wiping the three awards "Dunno, but he was also on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but in 1969."

I nodded and placed the cup on the shelf and picking up another one "Wonder what they're for…"

"I could always ask dad." Harry replied, glancing towards me.

My hand froze mid-wipe, but I quickly resumed. Why does he still call James my dad? Am I missing something here? I thought they didn't want me anymore, so why still call him my dad?

"Yeah, let me know what he says."

"I will."

We worked a while in complete silence, though it wasn't deafening. It was almost pleasant. We had gotten at least one whole cabinet done, if you counted the half I've done and the half he's done. We were being extra careful and thorough, making sure Filch couldn't make us stay any longer. I bet he will anyway.

I huffed, wiping my sleeve across my brow, and slammed yet another cup onto a shelf.

Harry smirked at me "Now what did that cup do to you?"

"It existed and then made me clean it." I replied.

He snorted, glancing around the room "What time is it?"

I looked upward "Probably thirty minutes from when we got here."

He glanced at me before speaking "So you know yesterday…"

I hummed in agreement, scrapping a rough spot on a plaque with my fingernail and scratching it in the process. I had that 'oh shit' face and glanced at Harry who was staring at a cup and flashed out my wand muttering "Reparo." (1)

"Saw that." He told me with a grin, "But what I was saying was sorry for— going after Malfoy I guess. Not only did I get in trouble, but you did too."

I looked at him in surprise "But I was the one who punched Malfoy. You didn't make me. It was of my consent and of the whole school's consent, but mostly mine."

He rolled his eyes "I know, I'm just—putting it out there."

"Oh. Well, thanks Harry."

"Yeah no problem." He muttered.

"Sooo." I trailed off "How long you got detention?"

"Two days. Snape was pretty pissed though I guess some good came out of it."

"Ah, lucky, I got four." I tucked some hair behind my ear "So, what good came out of it?"

He looked at me with that smirk of his, not quite a Malfoy smirk as we call it, but one of his own "Well you're looking at the youngest seeker in over a century."

I nearly dropped the trophy I had been holding "You're kidding!? That's amazing! But I thought first years weren't allowed to try out for Quidditch."

"Yeah well Snape and Dumbledore both thought it could get bypassed. I don't think anyone knows yet, the Slytherin Teams trying to keep it a secret I think. But I kind of wish I hadn't gotten in, everyone will think I'm getting special treatment because I'm, wait for it,_ the_ Harry Potter."

"I get what you're saying. But anyone could have done that, so think of it as you will, but it's an amazing feat. Congratz."

He smiled "Thanks. I guess I just wanted you to be the first to know."

I smiled "Thanks that means a lot."

"Does it?" He inquired.

"Yup, out of all the people in Hogwarts: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw alike, you choose me."

He laughed "Yeah. Mum and dad don't even know yet."

I grinned "Well you'll sure give James and Pads a heart attack I'm sure, while Lily and Moony will be more of the more mellow ones. Trying to be the more rational and mature of the four."

He looked at me oddly "You still remember that? Their Marauder names I mean."

I nodded "Of course, I'm not stupid. James was Prongs and that rat was Wormtail."

Harry's face darkens at the mention of the rat "Yeah."

"So," I started, changing the topic, "this may sound funny, but I was wondering…"

"Wondering…" He trailed off, looking at me.

"If you could explain it to me. Quidditch I mean. I don't know much about it."

He smiled enthusiastically "I'd love too! Ok, so you want the long or the short version?"

"How longs the long version?" I grabbed the last trophy from my cabinet.

"Well it started way back around the 1050s…" He dragged the 'a' in 'way' out.

I choked on my spit. Classy. "Oh god no! The short version!"

"Thought so. Ok, so there's fourteen players on the pitch at all times. There's the six Chasers, who throw the Quaffle around and try to get it through the poles on each side of the pitch. You got that?"

"Six Chasers and a Quaffle, yeah." I nodded at him.

"The two Keepers watch over the poles and keep the opposing team from scoring. Then there's the four Beaters who knock around the two Bludgers trying to knock the opposing team's players off their broom." I blinked at him. That was a mouthful.

"Two Keepers. Four Beaters and two Bludgers. Got it."

"Lastly there's the two Seekers, that's the position I'll play. They don't do anything throughout the game, but look for the Golden Snitch. The Seeker who catches it first wins their team an additional 150 points and ends the game."

"Ok, two Seekers and the Golden Snitch. Right." I dragged the 'I' in 'right' out.

"I guess that's pretty much it really, since you wanted the short version."

I nodded. Sounded easy enough. Maybe I'd try out for the team next year. "Mkay… thanks."

Harry hummed, wiping the rag around an already shiny plaque.

I wandered over to another cabinet and picked up a small trophy that read 'Tom Riddle'. "Hey Harry, you've ever heard of Tom Riddle? Gotten this for Special Services for the School. Wonder what he did."

Harry walked over and looked at the trophy over my shoulder. He drawled "No idea, but he probably did something along the likes of saving someone from the Whomping Willow."

I snorted "Or saved someone from the Giant Squid."

"Or from the creatures in the Forbidden Forest."

"Or maybe he—"

"PEEVES!" Came a great yell, no doubt from Filch.

We both froze then snickered. "Wonder what he's done now." Harry wondered aloud.

I grinned wildly "Most likely crashed something large and expensive. He's awesome."

Harry gave me an odd look "'Awesome'?"

I nod.

CcCcCc

Let's just say two hours later and a large argument with Filch we were finally done. We left Filch with a bright red face, an enraged cat, a pile of dirty rags, and empty cleaning bottles. We both walked out smelling strongly of lemons and polish, agreeing a shower would do us some good. I had three more days of detention… Oh joy.

**Spells Used In Story:**

(1) Reparo- The mending charm


	7. Three-headed dog

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, etc. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. I guess I do own Hope though.**

**I'm super sorry for being MIA for so long. I've got my excuses which I stated in the chapter before, but I'm just going to say I'm super sawwy and get on with the chapter. In my opinion defiantly not my best, but hey, I was in a rush to get this out there and hopefully you all haven't left me!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and the follows! Means a lot and makes me want to write more, which I hope to do soon! Remember I did give you permission to yell and hate me if I didn't get one up by the first week on January so… sue me?**

_**ALSO: I've been reading the reviews and i'm glad so many of you like it and for those who don't, would you mind giving more detail as to why you don't so I can fix my mistakes. Like someone pointed out I use the wrong words 'consistently' as they said and I do realize I use wrongs words and I do try to fix them thank you very much. I think I do pretty well for not having a Beta Reader. I'm not a professional writer and at least most people understand what im trying to say, so at least its not that bad. I appreciate all of you who help point out miskates or confusing parts and would like to encourage others to do so. It helps me more than you would think. Thanks **_

**Thanks for sticking to this and reading it! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! And stuuuuff… ^-^**

So the rest of the next day went by pretty much uneventful. The Weasley twins had managed to hook me into a prank that ended with Snape having permanently hot pink hair that cascaded to his shoulders in curls. He and the other teachers have yet to undo it, but the twins have pulled their magic and we haven't gotten caught, or at the very least they have no actual proof we had done it.

Ron, Seamus and Dean had all gotten detention and five points docked each in potions for all misbehaving. Ron and Seamus had paired up together while Dean had snagged Neville and the three, Neville actually trying to get the potions done though we all know he isn't very good at it, had goofed around and ended up exploding their potion and soaking the Gryffindors and Slytherins surrounding them with potion glop. Hermione had pulled a clump of goo from her hair and gave me an irritated look.

I think that's all...

That night right after dinner had ended I bid Hermione goodbye and made my way towards the greenhouses were I would be serving detention with Harry. I met up with Professor Sprout and Harry at the main entrance and we were both lead to Greenhouse three, which we were both excited about because we had never been in there before, only Greenhouse one. I glanced at Professor Sprout as we walked and asked "So this is safe right? I thought first years weren't allowed in Greenhouse three."

"Well Miss Potter I think you and Mr. Potter would be fine in here with me no? You seem to have a handle at Herbology pretty well."

"Not as well as Neville." I added.

Professor Sprout smiled fondly "Yes, such a good lad."

"So what's all in Greenhouse three?" Harry asked excitedly.

"There's several different things in there Mr. Potter, some of the plants being very difficult for a first years so please pay attention. Now, you will be working in the Flora faction, which is basically where all the magical flowers are stored. For your detention you will just have to prune and care for them until I deem you ready and then you may head back to your dormitories. Very simple."

"Says you, I've never gardened in my life. Would never let mum make me." Harry whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes "Oh please, gardening is by far my favorite chore."

"Why?" He asked incredibly.

I shrugged, the greenhouses coming into view "Well it's easier to me I guess and I get to be outside. Easier to get away from the Dursleys too cause they hate the heat."

Harry hummed in thought "I guess there's that. What else do you like to do?"

I thought for a moment "Uh cooking."

Harry looked at me sideways "Yeah?"

I nod "What do you like to do?"

Harry frowned "Uh I like to play Quidditch."

"Oh _really_ Mr. Youngest-Seeker-In-A-Century." I teased.

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes _really_."

"What else." I pushed.

"I don't know really, I play Quidditch a lot. And I mean _a lot_. I pull pranks a lot on dad, Moony and Pads."

I smirked "You'll have to tell me about them sometime."

"Will do." He replied softly.

Professor Sprout interrupted us before our conversation could go any further, telling us we had arrived at the Greenhouse. When she opened the doors and we walked in I didn't know what I expected to be there, but I was certainly disappointed. It looked exactly the same as Greenhouse one, same dirt hiding in any crevice it could and tables and stools sitting around with various plants and herbs surrounding them. The most noticeable difference was the rather large Venomous Tentacula that sat upon the front table, its leafy vines sneaking around the table as it searched for something to grab onto, preferably prey.

Professor Sprout walked towards the plant and tapped one of its vines, causing it to try and snag her hand. She scolded it and turned towards us "Now I'm sure you know what kind of plant this is."

We both nodded, eyes traveling over its giant eyeless head with fangs.

"As you should know the Venomous Tentacula is a very dangerous plant and its poison, if it bites you, is highly fatal. Watch out for his vines as he will try and snatch you, but a quick Diffindo (1) can stun the creature and you can get away." She told us as she slapped away a traveling vine headed for her arm.

She then told us to stay put as she went to go grab the needed supplies. I looked at Harry who was warily watching the Tentacula "Isn't the Diffindo spell taught in second year charm classes?"

Harry nods and I sighed "Then what the heck!?"

Professor Sprout then came back and merrily dumped the supplies on the table and pointed out the section of the Greenhouse that we would be working in. She then left us to our work and went to the front of the Greenhouse to grade some papers. I picked up some sort of rake thing "What is this?"

"Oh you don't know Miss Gardening Expert?" Harry teased as he walked over to the flowers.

"Oh shut it Harry." I swatted at his head as I passed.

I sat down on my knees and peeked in the bushes, snatching some brown leaves. I peeked at Harry who had stopped working and was sniffing the air looking around the Greenhouse "What is that smell?"

I experimentally sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow "That flowery smell?"

"Oh don't look at me like I'm insane." He frowned at me "It doesn't smell like these ones here."

On a hunch I looked up at the ceiling, nobody looks up these days, and tilted my head "Found it."

Above us and attached to the ceiling, their roots and vines overflowing from an overhead open window, where giant flowers. The colors ranged from orange, red and yellow and looked exactly like umbrellas. And remember how I said 'giant' flowers, I mean it, they were huge! At least three feet from the diameter of the flower and the petals folded down quite a ways down the five inch thick stem.

Harry started at them with wide eyes "That would be 'em."

"Umbrella flowers." I stated in awe, remembering the name from some book Neville was telling me about and I couldn't help but think that the name was quite fitting.

"Umbrella flowers? Fitting name you think?" Harry mussed.

I nodded "Yeah, it is. Those things are huge!"

Harry bobbed his head a little "They are."

We worked awhile more in silence, the only noise was of the clipping of leaves and the humming of Sprout. I felt Harry look at me a moment or two everyone in a while, which was getting pretty annoying, but I ignored it and continued to work, guessing he would speak when he wanted to. But when he finally did speak I wasn't expecting what he said.

"So you know this morning at breakfast, Malfoy somehow found out I was the new seeker, so he was all peeved and stuff so he challenged me to a Wizard's duel. You know what that is?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded. I really didn't, but I mean, how much more complicated could it be? I mean it had the word 'duel' in the name so I'm assuming it's a duel.

"Well," He continued "I've become good friends with Theodore Nott, I mean he's better then Blaise Zabini who mostly keeps to himself, but he's not the worst… anyway, he told Malfoy he was my second before I could say anything and _so_ that's what I'm doing at midnight tonight... Thought I'd better tell you before you found out on your own and killed me." He chuckled at the last part.

"You're serious?" I asked him surprised "Where?"

"Trophy room." He clipped a rotten stem.

I shook my head "You do realize that it's probably a trick right? I bet he expected you to refuse anyway."

"That's what Daphne Greengrass said after she punched my shoulder 'for being stupid'."

"Well she was right to call you stupid. It is. He's probably not even going to show and Filch will end up finding you and hanging you by the dungeon ceiling by your toes."

Harry snorted "Please, he hasn't gotten Dumbledore to pass that and you know it."

I exhaled loudly "Still it's not—"

Professor Sprout walked over to us cutting me off mid-sentence "This looks great! I think you're good for tonight, so you best be off towards your dormitories."

I glanced at the flowers, some brown leaves still poking out, but decided if she was letting us leave early then I was going to take it. We both jumped up and dusted the fertilizer off of our clothes and headed out into the brisk September air "We've only been in there for at least an hour! I wish I get her more often for detention than Filch."

"Harry you aren't seriously considering going tonight are you?" I asked him.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Ah I dunno."

He turned to look at me so I pouted out my lower lip and widened my eyes. He glared at me and turned forward, pretending to be unaware of me still staring at him. He groaned rather loudly "No, I guess I won't."

I nodded satisfied "Good boy."

Harry pouted at me and we walked the rest of the way back to Hogwarts. We opened the large doors and walked past Snape who glared daggers at me, his hot pink curls swaying with the breeze the open door had carried in. We both smiled at him innocently, muttering our hellos.

Harry nudged my shoulder "So how'd you three manage to do that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied innocently.

CcCcCc

"Half-past eleven." I whispered to Hermione "I'd better go."

"I'm coming too." She retorted "You think I'd let you go on your own? You're insane."

I snorted "And that's why I love you."

Hermione laughed softly so as not to awake our dorm mates "Alright, so let's go and hope your idiot of a brother doesn't get caught."

I agreed and we both climbed down the flight of stairs, thankful no one was awake, and we both clambered out of the portrait hole. I couldn't help but wonder when I had become ok with Harry being called my brother.

CcCcCc

We both tiptoed into the trophy room and were surprised to see someone already there that wasn't Harry. It was Daphne Greengrass. She looked just as shocked to see us as we were to see her. Hermione dragged me in and looked at the girl strangely "Daphne Greengrass? What are you going here?"

"I'm stopping Harry and Theo from being idiots and having a Wizard's duel with Malfoy and Crabbe… What are you two doing?" She asked.

"The same thing." I replied.

"Idiots." Daphne shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"He told me he wasn't coming, but I came just to make sure." I explained.

"So did I." Daphne admitted.

Hermione glanced at all the trophy cases and then back at us "Hopefully Filch doesn't find us."

"I—" Daphne stopped before she could start when we started to hear voices and they weren't the voices of Draco Malfoy or either of his cronies.

Walking around the corner with Theodore Nott on his tail was Harry Potter. They heard Harry ask Theodore amused "And if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose." I told him dryly.

Harry and Theodore looked up with the 'deer in the head lights' look and they both stopped in their tracks.

"You're dead." Theodore whispered to him blandly.

Harry glared at him "It's your fault I'm in this situation, I'm bringing you down with me."

"I'm only allowing you to bring me down with you because I'm not leaving my best buddy alone in the clutches of stellar, but sneaky Daphne Greengrass, the redheaded goddess that's your evil little sis Hope Potter and her gorgeous, but wickedly smart best friend Hermione Granger." Theodore smiled graciously at us.

I stared at Harry with a 'what-the-fuck' face while Daphne walked forward and hit him in the shoulder, leaving Hermione to scrunch her nose delicately and say "Yeah this just got awkward."

I tossed my head to get my hair from my face "Thought you said you wouldn't be going tonight."

"Yeah," Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously "about that."

"I made him." Theodore deadpanned.

"You two could have both been caught and then heaven knows what Filch would do to you!" Hermione reprimanded them in a slightly hushed voice, hands on her hips.

"He'd hang you by chains on the dungeon ceiling. By your toes." Daphne stated simply.

"Why do you both say that!?" Harry exclaimed wildly.

"Because that's what Filch says." Hermione replied in a tone as if it were obvious "All the time."

"It's true." Theodore stated as he bobbed his head "We should make him a T-shirt."

I must have gotten 'the look' as Hermione calls it on my face because she shook her head viciously "Nope. Whatever you're thinking, eject it."

I snickered "Eject."

Daphne clucked her tongue "I told you two Malfoy was just setting you both up, its twelve o seven."

"Maybe he's just late?" Harry trailed on glancing at Theodore.

Theodore shrugged his shoulders "How am I supposed to know Potter?"

Harry glared at him.

"I told you he hadn't expected you to accept so he wasn't going to show." I said in a sing-song voice.

"I bet you he may have tipped off Filch too." Hermione realized suddenly as we started to hear footsteps and Filch's croaky voice fill the silence "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

"I blame you both if we get caught." Daphne snapped at the two.

Harry ignored her and waved at us frantically, leading us towards the other door and away from Filch's voice. We all snuck down the hallways and maneuvered between suits of armor, Filch's footsteps never fading. Theodore had looked behind him to check on Filch and had tripped over his own feet slamming into a suit of armor. We all froze at the large crash and then heard Filch's footsteps get louder as he was no doubt running, so we did the only reasonable thing to do.

"RUN!" Daphne all but screamed.

We ran down corridor after corridor, no one knowing if Filch was behind or not, we ripped through a tapestry that turned out to be a hidden passageway and we ended up near our charms classroom, which we knew was miles from the trophy room. I looked at Harry "Malfoy tricked you, you do realize that right? Filch knew someone was in the trophy room, Hermione was right, he must have tipped him off."

"Yes," Harry gasped "I get it. But right now we need to get back to our dormitories before he find us."

"Let's go." Theodore rubbed at his sore side.

A nearby door rattled and Peeves flew out, he gave a startled squeal of glee at the sight of us "Wandering around at midnight Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Hermione pleaded desperately.

"Should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said solemnly "It's for your own good you know"

"Oh get out of the way." Theodore growled, swiping at Peeves. That was stupid, figures.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves bellowed.

We all cursed and ducked under Peeves, running until we all ceremoniously ran into a looked door. Hermione was the first to jump up, knocking Theodore out of the way as he moaned miserably "This is it! We're done for! This is the end! Goodbye world!"

"Move!" She yelled at him, snapping out her wand "Alohomora (2)!"

We all piled past her as it opened and we shoved it shut just as we heard Filch reach Peeves, his breath coming in great gasps. "Which way did they go Peeves?"

"Say please."

"Don't mess with me," Filch growled "_now where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves sang.

"All right— _please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" Peeves cackled and whooshed away, Filch cursing after him.

I breathed out a shaky laugh "He thinks this door is locked, I think we'll be okay."

Harry suddenly tugged on my robes "What?"

I turned around just as the others did and we all gasped. This wasn't a room, it was a corridor, the forbidden corridor to be exact. And know we knew why it was forbidden.

We all clutched to each other as the head or should I say heads swiveled to look at us. It had three large heads each with a set of dark eyes, three noses, three disgustingly drooling mouths and large yellow fangs. And the thing took up the whole dang room. It stared at us and was standing quite still, its six eyes blinking. The beast started to growl, great thunderous growls.

Daphne must have opened the door, having being closest to the doorknob, and we all fell backwards. Luckily Filch must have went off to look for some other unfortunate souls because he was nowhere in sight. We all ran down the corridors until Hermione couldn't take it anymore and collapsed against the wall. We all were thankful for that and sunk towards the ground with her.

"What— do you think they're doing keeping—that thing is a school?" Harry panted.

"If any dogs needs exercise, that one does." Theodore muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him and traded a glance with Daphne who shrugged.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked as she clutched a stich in her side "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Theodore asked lamely.

"No _not_ the floor! It was standing on a trapdoor, it's obviously guarding something." Hermione straightened herself and turned on the boys "I hope your happy because we could have been killed—or worse, expelled."

"How is that worse?" I wondered aloud.

"Hope." She glared at me.

"But she's right," Daphne broke in "we could have been killed."

"But that should be _the worst_." I sent a pointed look at Hermione.

"Now if you don't mind, we will be going to bed."

"_We_?"

"Yes Hope, _we_. I know I came along willingly, but we really should be going to bed. It's nearly one."

"We should be doing that too." Daphne voiced.

I groaned and got up "See you Harry, Theodore, Daphne. We will defiantly be talking later."

"Bye Hope, Hermione." They all chorused.

I glanced at Hermione as we went through the portrait, the Fat Lady tutting at us disapprovingly.

I guess I know where that package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

CcCcCc

Diffindo (1) - The Severing Charm is a charm used to precisely and accurately cut something

Alohomora (2) – is a charm that unlocks and opens doors and windows that are not protected by magic


	8. Halloween Trolls

**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, etc. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! I do own Hope though. **

**Thank you for all the follows, reviews, favorites and such! It means a lot to me! It really does! This chapter is a bit short, but I'm fixing the mistakes to the next chapter tonight so it should be up shortly! Thanks again guys! :D **

Hermione didn't so much as have a sliver of curiosity of wondering what was in that package or why that dog was guarding it in the first place. That morning at breakfast I leaned against Hermione "Don't you just wonder what its guarding? It must be either very dangerous or really valuable! Or both!"

"Hope I honestly don't care what that dog is guarding. Now eat your toast so we can head to class." Hermione told me sternly.

"But how can we eat when that _thing _is down there just asking to be explored." I protested.

"First off that thing isn't asking to be explored. It can't speak. Just leave it alone, I'm sure Dumbledore has a very reasonable explanation for having it down there." Hermione rationalized.

"But it's literally a three-headed dog! In this very school! _Our_ school! Aren't you at least a little bit curious?" I prompted.

Hermione leveled a look at me "Yes of course I'm interested, it's a Cerberus, but—"

"Great!" I chirped, cutting her off "We can talk about it with the others later."

"No Hope." Hermione groaned frustrated.

"Hey what's that?" I asked suddenly as the thrush of morning owls flew in.

"What's what?" Hermione questioned, swiveling in her seat to track where I was looking.

As all the owls flew in and started to fly to their respective owners, six large screech owls carried in a long, thin package and stared to hover over the Slytherin table. To everyone's amazement, as the package had acquired a lot of attention, the owls flew down and dropped it before Harry Potter. The package pushed his food to the floor and a very excited Theodore made a grab for it, but a separate owl came by with a letter, averting his attention. Harry slit open the letter and slapped away Theodore's hand, handing the letter to Daphne's creeping hands.

The three of them jumped up excitedly and made their way to the doors only to be stopped by Malfoy and his little monkeys. Malfoy grabbed the package and looked it over, throwing it back at him with a face mixed of jealousy and spite. Professor Flitwick walked by the group beaming, stopping shortly when Malfoy opened his big mouth and started to complain. Flitwick just nodded, clapping Harry on the back.

CcCcCc

I guess it's hard to realize I'd been at Hogwarts for two months already. It felt more like home than Privet Drive ever did. On Halloween morning we all woke to the smell of baking pumpkins wafting through the corridors. Even better, Flitwick had said we could begin making objects fly in charms today. Flitwick paired us into partners, I ended up getting Ronald Weasley while Hermione had gotten Neville Longbottom.

"Swish and Flick, remember, swish and flick. Saying the magical words properly is very important." Flitwick squeaked.

Ron had spent most of the lesson prodding the feather we were supposed to be sending skyward. Seamus Finnigan even managed to explode his feather much to the amusement of his partner Dean Thomas, they had to sheepishly ask for another. I flicked my wand and muttered under my breath "Wingardium Leviosa (1)."

The feather floated up a ways before I let it back down.

Ron gaped at me "_How_ did you do that?"

"Just flick your wand with your wrist and say the incantation nice and clear." I instructed and watched as Ron's feather wobbled feebly "Close, try again."

"No Neville," Hermione's exasperated voice said from a few seats away "it's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa. Make the 'gar' nice and long."

"I can't do it, you do it." Neville groaned.

Hermione rolled her sleeve up and flicked her wand "Okay, Wingardium Leviosa."

Her feather flew high into the air, drawing the attention of Flitwick who clapped his hands wildly "Everyone see here! Miss Grangers done it!"

Ron looked at me "Don't you mind that she got all the credit when you did it first?"

I shrug "Eh, it don't matter really. I guess I'm used to it. Not come, try again."

Ron just gave me a knowing look. I guess being the brother of six wasn't as glammed up as others thought it to be. He flicked his wand again and the feather went up about a foot upwards before drifting slowly back down.

"You'll get it." I told him confidently.

CcCcCc

Dinner rolled around faster than you would think. My detention later all but flying from my mind as I watched the festive décor. Live bats fluttered around in thousands, flying around the tables and hanging from the bewitched ceiling. Large pumpkins sat on the ground while a few floated in the air, the candles in them shimmering. The food for this feast was almost as good as the one way back in September for the beginning feast.

I placed a baked potato on my plate and shoved a piece into my mouth when Professor Quirrell ran into the room, his turban slipping off his head and sweat clinging to his face. I scrunched up my nose and chewed slowly as he ran up to the head table. Fred and George, a few seats down, whispered furiously. Professor Quirrell, that excuse of a DADA professor, slumped up against the head table and cried "Troll in the dungeons—just thought you ought to know." And then the bloody idiot fell into a dead faint.

"Prefects! Please lead your house back to their dormitories and stay there!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Aren't the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeon?" I head a passing Ravenclaw ask her friend.

Percy Weasley, now in the zone, took command at once "Follow me! Stick together first years! Make way, follow my orders! Excuse me I'm a prefect!"

I'm pretty sure that when we passed a jumble of confused Hufflepuffs that I saw a flash of green heading in the wrong direction that looked suspiciously like Harry and Theodore, but I decided to ignore it in favor of thinking they weren't that stupid.

We were rustled and pushed through the confusion until we arrived safety in the Gryffindor dormitory and Percy and the other female prefect immediately tried to calm down all of the commotion.

Percy shot green sparks from his wand "Calm down! The rest of the food from the feast should arrive shortly. In the meantime, I advise you to do your homework."

"The teachers will dispose of the troll, so no worries." The female added kindly.

Fred and George Weasley had made their way towards me and Hermione and joined us in the 'finishing of the homework'. Hermione set to her homework at once while the twins had snagged me into helping them with future pranks. A little while later the food had arrived so the twins left to go eat with Lee, a few pranks now completed. Hermione sniffed disapprovingly at me so I flashed her an innocent smile. I couldn't help but remember, as I did my potions essay, that I had no detention tonight.

CcCcCc

The day after Halloween went by pretty much without incident. That morning at breakfast Dumbledore told us the troll had been taken care of and wasn't in the castle anymore. So I mean like nothing to worry about.

Except the fact that they had no clue how a twelve-foot mountain troll had managed to get into the castle and pleasantly walk down to the dungeons. But you know… nothing to worry about.

We heard nothing about what had happened that night, though the Slytherins had brought up the fact that they had lost five points, but had earned ten more that night. A few of the older students had even asked Snape about it, since he was the Head of House, but Snape just blinked at them and strolled away. I don't get that man and don't think I ever will.

Oh well, I have my third detention tonight so that ought to keep me busy… I can figure him out some other time. If that's even possible. He sure is a mystery.

CcCcCc

(1) Wingardium Leviosa- the levitating spell (official title will be added later)


End file.
